Mon amour
by mimie 178
Summary: Severus Rogue n'est plus qu'une âme sans vie. Il se remémore la dernière guerre et la mort de celui qu'il aimait...


**Hello ! Voici un One Shot que j'ai écris, voila environ deux semaines. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bisous**.

Il n' y a qu'une une seule chose que je sache aujourd'hui, c'est que je l'ai perdu, lui, l'homme que j'aime.

Celui qui me faisait humainement subsister mais maintenant cette période est révolue et je ne fais qu'errer comme un pantin sans vie car il est mort.

J'aurais tant voulu qu'il sache combien il m'importait qu'il soi heureux. Combien il comptait à mes yeux et que je ne voulais pas véritablement le faire souffrir.

Merlin, ce masque je l'ai porté et je le porterai sûrement jusqu'à ma mort.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours agis ainsi peut-être par lâcheté comme mon amour me l'avais crié lors de l'attaque de Poudlard voila de cela un an.

Je sais qu'au fond de moi j'aurais tout donné pour que nous soyons ensemble pour qu'un bout de ma vie soit rattachée à la sienne mais malheureusement il ne pouvait que me haïr.

Cela je le comprends.

Pourquoi et comment aurait-il pu ressentir un autre sentiment que de la haine à mon égard ?

C'était impossible.

Moi Severus Rogue, le détestable et détesté professeur de Potions.

Surtout lui, n'aurait pu échapper à la règle puisqu'en apparence, je semblais moi-même l'honnir mais Monsieur Potter pour un seul regard aimant de votre part, j'aurais fais sauté les barrières, me serait foutu de cette guerre qui approchait et de ce rôle qui était collé à ma peau.

Vous que je chérissais.

Un soir de juillet, vous vous êtes retrouvé face au seigneur des Ténèbres. J'étais là également à coté de lui, j'aurais du bougé faire quelque chose pour vous aider.

Au lieu de cela, je n'ai rien fait et suis resté à ma place de pseudo traître pour encore une fois ne pas gâcher ma couverture.

Je vous ai vu me regarder d'un air assassin, ce regard était pire que celui lancé à mon « maître ». Vous vouliez me tuer je l'aurais juré.

Tué Dumbledore, mon ami, votre mentor fut terrible pour moi mais tout cela vous l'ignoriez, vous ne voyez que le « traître » que j'étais.

C'est la dernière fois que nos regards se croisèrent, le combat dura pendant de nombreuses heures.

Les deux camps s'entredéchirant et se détruisant petit à petit.

Les corps tombant et tombant encore.

Je rejoignis le camp de l'ordre ceux-ci ne comprirent rien lorsqu'ils me virent tuer mes anciens « amis » mangemorts alors que quelques mois auparavant j'avais tué « le seul que mon maître ai jamais craint », le seul et unique homme à n'avoir jamais douter de moi.

Finalement tout ceci se termina.

Les Weasley, Abbot, Diggory, Lovegood, Longdubas… Malefoy, tous y passèrent mais moi j'étais encore là faible et las pour finalement te chercher du regard mon amour.

Je ne te voyais pas.

Les cadavres jonchaient le sol. Mes élèves, Lupin mais toi où étais tu ?

Je vis enfin le seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne bougeait plus ce grand mage noir si puissant avait donc été vaincu.

La peur sur son visage semblait inscrite à jamais comme si enfin il révélait sa vraie nature.

Le monstre était tombé et il était seulement possible que ce soit de tes mains Harry.

Pourquoi te cachais tu, avais tu survécu ? La peur engourdissait chaque membre de mon corps.

Mes pas essayaient d'éviter les corps immobiles qui ne prendraient plus jamais vie mais il y en avait tant.

Je finis par trébucher et me retrouvait sur un corps informe.

Des cheveux emmêlés parcouraient mes doigts, je relevais la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'ils étaient roux et châtains.

Un cri d'horreur sortit de ma bouche lorsque je reconnu Weasley et Granger.

Le Gryffondor avait entouré de ses bras la lionne. Ils étaient sans aucun doute morts ensembles serrés l'un contre l'autre pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

Pour te montrer Merlin que même si la mort venait les chercher elle devrait les prendre tous les deux et ne pas en laisser un derrière.

Je pris alors ma cape déchirée et les recouvrit tout deux de celle-ci.

Qu'on les laisse tous en paix.

Mais toi ou étais tu ?

La panique continuait à m'envahir. Je retournais les corps pour te trouver mais tu n'étais pas là.

Etais-je donc le seul à m'en rendre compte et étais-je le seul encore vivant ici ? Le seul assez lâche pour ne pas être mort comme les autres ?

Je commençais à perdre espoir, espérant te retrouver debout avec cette même haine dans les yeux, prêt à m'attaquer mais je t'aurais expliqué la vérité de la situation.

Tu aurais compris, je t'aurais guérit et nous aurions appris à vivre avec la perte des êtres chers.

A réparer les erreurs du passé, à nous connaître en définitive.

N'en pouvant plus je finis par m'asseoir par terre entre deux soubresauts.

C'est alors que je te vis, les deux grands yeux émeraude que je rêvais d'embrasser, de croiser à chaque instant de ma vie mais tes yeux ne bougeaient plus.

Je couru près de toi.

C'est alors que je les sentis ces larmes, ce souffle saccadé qui me prenait à la gorge.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Toi aussi, tu étais donc bien mort.

Toi mon amour !

Ma main décharnée parcouru ta joue, elle étais si douce. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, je ne pu m'empêcher d'y penser.

Je m'en voulais pour cela, je voulais que tu te réveilles.

Mon autre main te secoua durant une bonne minute.

Puis soudain n'en pouvant plus, je hurlais. Mes larmes coulèrent pour la première fois depuis mon enfance, depuis la mort de ma mère.

Je te pris dans mes bras, criant et comprenant que je ne te verrais plus devant moi.

Que mon amour était mort et que je n'avais rien fais pour l'aider comme j'aurais du le faire.

Je payais mes actions et mes décisions d'avoir choisis le mensonge.

De ne t'avoir jamais rien dit.

Combien de temps suis-je rester ici à te serrer fortement ? Je ne le sais pas.

Puis finalement arriva le moment où nous fûmes séparé.

Hagrid nous retrouva enlacés, oui il avait survécu.

Lorsqu'il me vit te serrer contre moi, je crois qu'il ne l'a pas supporté, qu'il n'a pas compris et il t'a arraché à moi.

J'aurais voulu lui dire à lui aussi que je n'étais pas celui qu'il croyait, je cru qu'il allait me tuer mais il n'en fit rien.

Peut-être qu'il avait compris qui j'étais vraiment. Mon masque était tombé cette nuit là, la seule et unique fois de ma misérable existence pour celui que j'aimais et qui ne le saurais jamais…

**FIN**

**Et voila ! Alors il était bien ? Il vous a plu ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Bisous.**

**Mimie178.**


End file.
